A can of this type is described, for instance in DE No. 35 35 736Al. When two or more identical cans are stacked upon one another, the bottom standing surface of the upper can in each case finds its hearing basically only upon the handles of the can next below. Since these handles extend usually not more than two-thirds of the distance from the back wall to the front wall, the front third of the upper can thus remains unsupported. Even slight movements are then sufficient, by the surging of liquid inside the can, to overcome the stable stacked position, giving rise to risks in the stacking of several cans.